


Midnight

by Padraigen



Series: 5SOS Prompts [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padraigen/pseuds/Padraigen
Summary: You only ever wanna love me after midnight.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (of hopefully many) 5sos fics, so hope you enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@5SOSpetal](https://twitter.com/5SOSpetal) and send me your 5SOS prompts. Must be Muke, Malum, Mashton, or Cashton :)

Luke meets him in New York City.

He's lost in streets that never end, blinded by the city's own peculiar rainbow—electric blues and shocking greens, violent reds and jolting pinks. The colours clash, but together they light up the sky, as brilliant as sunlight. This is the city that never sleeps.

He's adrift and unfamiliar, but only until a boy catches his eye and grins at him, sat upon steps leading to nowhere and gripping a cast iron railing, as if trying not to get caught up in the current.

He meets Luke, introduces himself— _Michael_ —an expert in congeniality. Maybe he's there to take advantage of an unsuspecting tourist—Luke wouldn't notice. He's taken by emerald eyes and fiery red hair that curls at the ears and porcelain skin that mirrors the radiance of the night. Michael’s lithe and tall—but not taller than him—and not just a little bit alluring.

He says,  _Come,_ and Luke goes, as if drawn by a siren. Midnight brings with it promise and anonymity, and, allowing himself to be swallowed by the crowd, Luke isn't so afraid to reach for what he wants. He thinks,  _This is what I came here for._

Beneath the kaleidoscope of colors, anything can happen.

Michael shares with him the secrets of the city, and Luke’s faith endures even as Michael takes him down a narrow alley. They escape to the other side in a burst of music, lilting tunes being carried on the wind. Luke says something—something clever—and it makes Michael laugh. He finds he likes the way Michael looks just before he smiles, like monochrome being painted over with gleaming color.

They explore another side of the city, so rich in history and culture, the minutes ticking into hours. Here, Luke is more than willing to take the risks he's always resisted in his small-town existence. One night is all he needs for his life to truly begin.

He learns a few things about himself when Michael leads him to a curry vendor.

He learns he likes to lick the curry powder from Michael’s mouth, likes the way he tastes. He likes to trace his lips over the lines of Michael’s neck, as if he's mapping out his life on Michael’s skin. He likes living like this, from one heartbeat to the next, time strung together with these little moments.

He feels like he's toeing the edge of the earth when the night progresses, and he wants to take the leap. Although he’s nervous without the rules he's always lived by, he's excited by the possibilities.

Luke is sure their pleasant acquaintance won't end after one night in a hotel, even as he knows that Michael will be gone by the light of morning. He imagines the sun glaring down on cold and empty sheets, and knows that during the day they are different people.

He doesn't worry so much about that, though.

There's always the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my twitter is [@5SOSpetal](https://twitter.com/5SOSpetal) :)


End file.
